


Like a Shot

by usedchemicals



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Family Issues, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Relationship Issues, Sex, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedchemicals/pseuds/usedchemicals
Summary: O lance parecia tão simples de ser resolvido: Frank precisava de uma grana, coisa boba, a ideia era só pegar um pouco de droga e revender em alguma festa, ele pagava o que tinha pego e ficava com a sua parte, simples.Certo?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mike Pedicone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Like a Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@_unholypoison](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40_unholypoison).



“Porra, porra...”

Frank virou sua mochila de cabeça para baixo e a sacudiu por cima da cama. Nada além de alguns farelos de comida e fiapos soltos caíram. Nem uma só moeda ou sinal do bolo de dinheiro que deveria estar ali. 

“Não, não, não, não pode ser... Cadê?!” 

Jogando a mochila para o alto Iero seguiu para a mesa de cabeceira com duas gavetas, ele as puxou violentamente e arremessou em cima da cama para revira-las. A busca seguiu pelo resto do quarto: Embaixo do colchão, por dentro das fronhas dos travesseiros. Dentro do armário, das gavetas, bolsos de shorts e calças. Caixas, no meio de papéis e até no fundo de um piso solto no canto do quarto. No fim Frank se sentou, no meio do caos que se encontrava e só conseguiu pensar em chorar. 

“Estou fodido... Completamente fodido” - Resmungou enquanto encolhia seu corpo e abraçava às próprias pernas. Ele afundou a testa no próprio joelho e tentou controlar a respiração. 

Infelizmente não houve tempo para concluir a tentativa já que debaixo de todo aqueles papéis e roupas o som do toque do seu telefone surgiu. A tela avisava “número desconhecido” e então o estômago de Iero revirou. 

“Uhm, alô”

“Qual é, garoto. Vai descer ou quer que a gente entre aí?” - A voz irritada retrucou do outro lado da linha. Frank levantou num pulo para espiar através da janela, havia um furgão com vidros escuros do outro lado. Ele sabia bem de quem era. 

“Não! Minha mãe está em casa, cara, não!”

“Então agiliza, porra, não temos o dia inteiro. Dois minutos nós entramos”

Frank não teve como implorar mais tempo, o telefone ficou mudo e da janela ele pode ver um rapaz que ele não reconhecia abrindo a porta do carona e se posicionando encostado na lataria. Naquele instante ele se arrependeu de ter se metido naquela confusão. 

O lance parecia tão simples de ser resolvido: Frank precisava de uma grana, coisa boba, a ideia era só pegar um pouco de droga e revender em alguma festa, ele pagava o que tinha pego e ficava com a sua parte, simples. Só que Frank não contava que o filho da puta do Bob, seu amigo e quem o ajudou a vender, era um viciado de merda que ficaria com todo dinheiro para si. Ele bem que queria ir até a casa de Bob e o socar até que contasse onde estava o dinheiro, mas com seus credores esperando na porta não tinha como. Especialmente quando reparou que o que saiu carregava um bastão na mão, ele realmente não queria explicar para a mãe o motivo da casa ser invadida. 

“Filho da puta desgraçado, eu vou comer seu fígado Bryar” - Iero xingava Bob mentalmente enquanto vestia o primeiro casaco que seus olhos pousaram. Ele vestiu o capuz por cima da touca que usava e atravessou o quarto na direção das escadas - “Eu vou levar uma surra fodida, mas se eles não me matarem eu esgano aquele merda”

“Onde você pensa que vai?” - Linda gritou da cozinha assim que ouviu os barulhos do filho correndo pela escada. Ela apontou a cabeça no corredor a tempo de vê-lo com a mão na maçaneta. 

“No Bob. Volto logo”

“Hum... Certo. Quero você em casa pro jantar” 

E então Frank saiu. Pensou que se ele realmente fosse morto pelo menos o primeiro suspeito seria o traidor do Bob, ele merecia. Do outro lado da rua o rapaz com o bastão mascou o chiclete mais uma vez e acenou com a cabeça para os fundos do furgão. Frank checou se algum vizinho seu poderia estar espiando e por acaso gravar a placa do carro para facilitar nas buscas. De repente aquele amplificador que ele queria tanto e precisava do dinheiro para comprar não valia mais a pena. O rapaz do bastão esperou que ele entrasse no furgão e então fechou a porta por fora. Seu corpo inteiro gelou. 

“E aí garoto? Cadê a grana?” - Mad o questionou, ou pelo menos Frank achava que esse era o apelido do cara dentro do furgão. Tinha sido ele quem vendeu as drogas para Frank. Ele tinha sobrancelhas grossas e bagunçadas. Seu bigode também era assim, se misturava com a barba e o cabelo e no final tudo parecia uma grande bagunça. O apelido fazia jus, ele parecia mesmo louco. 

“Então...” - Iero fungou. 

“Então o que, porra? Faz dez minutos que estamos aqui. Anda” - Mad esticou a mão a bateu os dedos contra a palma, ele realmente não parecia o cara mais paciente do mundo e cada olhada de cachorro molhado que Frank lhe dava tirava ainda mais da paciência que restava. 

“Eu não tenho” - Confessou com os olhos fechados e a dor de quem engoliu algo que ficou entalado na garganta. Não houve resposta de imediato então Frank arriscou abrir os olhos. 

Mad o encarava com um meio sorriso no rosto. 

“Não tem?” - Ele riu - “Vocês ouviram isso?” - Mad bateu na lataria do furgão e perguntou através da pequena janela que havia ali. Os dois homens que estavam na frente do veículo murmuraram algo que Iero não compreendeu - “O garoto nos fez esperar e agora disse que não tem a grana” 

“Olha, eu tenho isso...” - Seu celular foi a primeira coisa que veio na mente, ele o esticou na direção de Mad mas não obteve reação - “Também tem meu relógio, os dois juntos devem cobrir o valor... Eu também posso-” - Frank pretendia pedir mais um dia, ele podia vender a tv do seu quarto e conseguir outra vez o dinheiro para pagar o que devia, mas num segundo seu celular deixou de estar em sua mão e o seu corpo deixou de estar sentado sobre um dos caixotes do furgão. 

Mad havia avançado sobre ele, o celular agora estava enfiado na boca de Frank e Mad empurrava como se quisesse que ele engolisse. Iero tentou se afastar mas apesar de magrelo Mad tinha a loucura ao seu lado. 

“Você acha que eu sou um idiota, garoto? Se eu quisesse seu celular eu tinha arrancado de você” - Mad se afastou, jogando o aparelho contra a lataria do carro e dando dois tapas contra a janela. Frank permaneceu jogado no chão do veículo, que assim que começou a se mover o fez sacudir de um lado para o outro. 

“Hey, peraí!” - Iero gritou quando finalmente conseguiu se recuperar e voltar a se sentar. Ele não havia se machucado propriamente, só leves arranhões no interior da bochecha por causa do celular e um incômodo na garganta. Ele tossiu algumas vezes e logo o incômodo passou - “Onde vamos?!”

“Eu sou só funcionário, garoto. Não é pra mim que você deve” 

A viagem no furgão parecia demorar uma eternidade apesar de na realidade não passar de 10 minutos. Frank contou sete viradas para a esquerda e quatro para a direita caso conseguisse escapar do fundo do furgão, não que ele realmente tenha tentado fazer isso, o olhar psicopata de Mad o seguia a cada movimento. Iero não se sentia confortável nem mesmo para respirar, seu corpo doía de tensão. 

Ele tentou não surtar e torcer para que aqueles caras não fossem tão barra pesada assim, que ele não seria levado para nenhum galpão abandonado ou mansão de um grande imperador das drogas. Quando o veículo parou, as portas foram abertas e Mad o empurrou para a rua Frank achou que eles haviam dado voltas por seu próprio bairro. 

Era uma rua comum, como a que ele morava, na esquina seguinte haviam algumas crianças brincando com uma bola. Ele quis acreditar que não seria assassinado num bairro residencial às duas e meia da tarde. 

Mad e o rapaz do bastão o empurraram pelas costas. Os três seguindo o caminho para uma casa branca com um cercado amarelado. Iero jamais acharia que o chefe deles estaria ali, aquela casa poderia facilmente ser a dele ou a de seus avós. O do bastão bateu na porta três vezes e então uma mulher com bastante maquiagem e pouquíssima roupa abriu. 

“Chefe está ai?” - Mad perguntou já empurrando seu caminho para dentro da casa. Frank foi empurrado pelo bastão em seguida. 

“Está lá em cima... Quem é esse? Carne nova?” - A mulher sorriu e esticou as unhas vermelhas para acariciar o rosto de Frank. Ele se encolheu, a última coisa que queria agora era se meter com a mulher de algum deles, mesmo que nem gostasse de mulheres - “Muito bonito” 

“Hey! Sem tocar” - Mad a repreendeu, segurando seu pulso e a afastando de Frank que pode finalmente respirar e tentar relaxar o corpo - “O esperto aqui não quis pagar o que pegou, achei melhor deixar o chefe dar uma lição”

“Oh querido, passaram a perna em você mais uma vez?” - Até Frank quis rir da forma como a mulher debochou de Mad, mas obviamente não fez. O outro entretanto rolou os olhos e sussurrou um “vadia” enquanto passava por ela e puxava Frank pelo pulso até o andar de cima. 

Iero ainda ouviu mais risadas e conversas pela casa, mas assim que foi jogado em um dos quartos tudo se aquietou. Seu primeiro instinto foi correr até a janela, mas estava emperrada. Ele então resolveu analisar o quarto: Não havia cama e nem muitos móveis. Havia um sofá de couro encostado na parede, um carpete meio sujo, uns bancos virados, uma pequena mesinha com um cinzeiro cheio e muitas garrafas de cerveja pelo chão. Também tinha uma tv na parede com um aparelho de som, um de videogame e um intenso cheiro de maconha. Por um instante parecia o quarto de Bob. 

Identificando que não havia como fugir fisicamente Iero resolveu pensar como faria para não morrer, ou nem apanhar o suficiente para que sua mãe questionasse o que aconteceu. Ele estava disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para sair dessa. Seu cérebro trabalhava nas melhores desculpas possíveis quando o som da porta de abrindo o interrompeu. 

Frank não o viu de primeira, o cheiro do baseado chegou antes. A porta se fechou e mais dois passos foram necessários para que Frank o visse. Ele era alto, vestia uma regata branca e uma bermuda jeans rasgada, também tinha algumas tatuagens no braço, assim como Frank, e uma barba rala com um bigode. Iero se manteve atrás do sofá, onde ele tinha se protegido quando ouviu a porta abrir, ele acompanhou quando o homem se aproximou e esticou o baseado na sua direção. 

“Ahm... Não, obrigado” - Respondeu sem muita certeza.

Mas o homem nem se moveu, ele continuou a encarar Iero na mesma intensidade, como se não tivesse ouvido a resposta negativa. Frank então aceitou e deu a primeira tragada enquanto o homem dava as costas e levantava um dos bancos para se sentar. 

“Frank, certo?” - A voz saiu mais grossa do que Frank achou que seria, ele respondeu um ‘sim’ com a fumaça presa nos pulmões e então soltou. O homem sorriu - “Você pode me chama de Pedicone” 

“Olha Senhor Pedi-“ - Iero foi interrompido com a risada do outro. Pedicone se ajeitou no banco, abrindo e esticando as pernas para que pudesse retirar o maço de cigarros do bolso. Ele acendeu um enquanto ria e então sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. 

“Você não precisa me chamar de senhor” - E tragou o cigarro. Frank o imitou com o baseado e observou enquanto Pedicone abria a boca e dobrava a língua para que a fumaça saísse devagar - “Ainda não... Por enquanto só Pedicone”

“Certo, uhm, Pedicone... Bom, eu sei que eu prometi pagar hoje mas eu tive um imprevisto, eu sei que você pode entender ahm? Eu prometo que amanhã eu devolvo tudo sem falta” - Frank falou apressado enquanto alcançava o cinzeiro. Ele bateu o baseado ali e o segurou entre os lábios quando se aproximou de Pedicone para que ele também batesse o seu cigarro. O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

“Quantos anos você tem, Frank?

“Vinte” - Ele respondeu com o canto livre da boca e Pedicone sorriu enquanto retirava o cinzeiro das mãos de Iero e deixava junto com a bagunça perto da tv. Frank puxou e tragou mais uma vez e então voltou a segurar o baseado entre os dedos - “Porquê?”

“Você mora numa área boa, tem boas roupas, é educado...” - Pedicone citou cada uma das coisas enquanto passeava os olhos pelo rosto de Frank, que por sua vez sentiu a respiração falhar por aquilo - “O que leva um cara de vinte anos como você se envolver com gente como nós?”

Frank puxou mais uma vez antes do baseado apagar, ele aproveitou que Pedicone ainda o encarava com atenção para apoiar o baseado no cinzeiro e o deixar esquecido ali. Não que ele fosse fraco ou não estivesse acostumado a fumar, mas tudo bate mais rápido e intensamente em situações de estresse e Frank sentia seu coração batendo no pescoço de tão nervoso que estava. 

“Música” - O outro franziu a sobrancelha com a resposta e Frank sacudiu os ombros - “Eu precisava de uma grana pra comprar um amplificador... Minha mãe vive reclamando que eu só penso em música e eu não quis pedir dinheiro pra ela, então...”

“Você não trabalha?” - Pedicone soprou a fumaça logo após a pergunta. Era um pouco engraçado como ele sentado estava maior do que Frank em pé ao seu lado, e Iero se sentia um pouco intimidado pela forma que era analisado. 

“Sim, mas não era o suficiente...”

“Quanto você pegou?”

“300... Eu vendi na festa ontem consegui o dobro, mas...” - Frank deixou a voz morrer mas Pedicone ergueu a sobrancelha mais uma vez, como quem quer saber do resto da história - “Eu perdi a grana”

“Você perdeu 600?” - E riu enquanto se levantava do banco e dava a volta por trás de Frank até o aparelho de som e o ligava num volume agradável. Iero reconheceu uma das bandas que gostava e deixou escapar um sorriso quando sacudiu a cabeça no ritmo e notou que Pedicone o observou fazendo aquilo. Ele não sabia se o relaxamento que começava a senti era da maconha ou porque Pedicone não parecia tão agressivo assim. 

“Yeah, eu não tentaria passar a perna em vocês, eu realmente perdi o dinheiro” 

“E como me prometeu pagar amanhã?” - Por um instante Frank se sentiu gelar novamente, ele abriu a boca mas não soube como responder. Foi só quando Pedicone abriu outro sorriso que ele se acalmou outra vez - “Relaxa, hum?” - Um passo de volta e Pedicone estava nas costas de Frank, ele apoiou as duas mãos no ombro do rapaz e apertou suavemente - “Mad é cabeça-quente, ele está numa série de erros comigo e por isso te trouxe aqui... Seu caso não é tão grave, 300 não é grande coisa...”

De repente a voz de Pedicone parecia mais grossa e próxima, quase como se ele sussurrasse no ouvido de Frank, que por sua vez não controlou quando seus olhos fecharam ou seu corpo amoleceu um pouco. Seus ombros foram apertados novamente e se ele já não se sentisse na onda teria se envergonhado do ofego que soltou. 

“Então... Você vai deixar essa passar?”

“Hum...” - Iero sentiu sua nuca arrepiar quando Pedicone praticamente gemeu aquele ‘ _hum_ ’ contra sua orelha. Ele já sabia aonde aquilo iria dar então esticou sua coluna numa desculpa falsa para empinar o quadril. A respiração de Pedicone ficou mais forte e ele desceu uma das mãos dos ombros para o quadril do outro - “Nós podemos resolver de outra forma”

Não era a primeira vez que Frank fazia algo do tipo. Ele nunca havia necessariamente transado com um traficante para se livrar de uma dívida, mas já havia transado com desconhecidos por um pouco de maconha ou outro entorpecente. Na verdade aquilo não era nada demais pra ele, no fundo era a melhor solução para o problema. 

Então ele não hesitou em virar de frente para Pedicone e lançar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele não tinha certeza se o outro queria ser beijado então apenas junto os corpos, fazendo questão de se esfregar contra a óbvia ereção de Pedicone, mas ai sua bunda foi agarrada com ambas as mãos e quando Iero abriu os lábios para ofegar Pedicone aproveitou para beija-lo. Os corpos perderam o equilíbrio e cambalearam até a parede mais próxima, o beijo era rápido mas intenso, Iero sentia seu corpo inteiro pulsar e o calor tomar conta de tudo. Por um segundo agradeceu quando Pedicone se afastou para que ele pudesse arrancar o casaco e a blusa antes de voltar a ser beijado. 

“Hum, eu vou ter que dar um bônus para Mad por te trazer pra mim” - Pedicone murmurou quando se afastou mais uma vez para girar o corpo de Frank contra a parede. Ele o mordeu no ombro e arrastou os lábios até o meio das costas. 

“Talvez fosse esse o plano o tempo inteiro” - Brincou. Iero não fazia ideia se era essa a intenção de Mad quando o levou ali, mas agradecia da mesma forma. Não era nenhum esforço transar com aquele cara, ainda mais quando ele desabotoava a calça de Frank com apenas uma mão e o mantinha com a cabeça pressionada na parede com a outra. Iero gostava daquele tipo de sexo. 

Ele nem precisou pedir por um tapa, Pedicone acertou um no lado esquerdo da sua bunda assim que o deixou completamente nu contra a parede. Frank já tinha os os olhos fechados, completamente perdido em tesão e na onda quando sentiu seus dois braços sendo puxados para trás e seu corpo levado até o sofá. Ele ajoelhou no sofá , pegando de relance a imagem de Pedicone completamente nu atrás dele, por um instante sua boca salivou e ele quase pediu para chupar o pau do outro, mas Pedicone foi mais rápido quando abriu a bunda de Iero e afundou o rosto ali. 

O resto da casa não conseguia ouvir por causa da música, mas Frank deu o gemido mais manhoso que poderia dar. Seu quadril foi instintivamente para trás e suas pernas se abriram para facilitar. Uma mão de Pedicone passou por dentro das suas pernas e alcançou seu pau, ele o segurou com firmeza, movendo devagar para cima e para baixo só para que Iero gemesse mais. Frank pingava e Pedicone aproveitou para melar a mão e usar como lubrificante. Ele afastou os lábios, voltando a subir a boca pelas costas do outro e então sem dó escorregou dois dedos para dentro de Iero. 

Se doía ou não Frank não tinha ideia, especialmente quando sentiu seu cabelo sendo puxado até que seu rosto virasse para trás e seu queixo apontasse para o teto. Ele captou o sorriso de Pedicone e sorriu de volta antes de receber um beijo desengonçado e de cabeça para baixo. Os dedos de Pedicone se moviam habilmente dentro de Iero, ele esperava encaixar inteiramente antes de os abrir, então ele girava um pouco o pulso e dobrava os dedos na hora de puxar para fora. Em pouco tempo Frank estava esticado o suficiente então Pedicone o soltou. 

Iero ficou um pouco perdido quando deixou de sentir tantos estímulos de uma só vez, ele virou o rosto a tempo de ver Pedicone vestindo uma camisinha e então lambeu a boca. 

“Eu queria te chupar” - Mas Pedicone sorriu. 

“Eu não aguentaria dois segundos nessa boquinha... E eu preciso te foder” - Frank mordeu a própria boca para não gemer só com o jeito que Pedicone falou e o olhou. Ele voltou a olhar para frente e empinou mais a bunda. 

Nem Pedicone aguentou segurar o gemido quando encostou seu pau na bunda quente e receptiva de Frank. Ele se sentiu pulsar e apertou as duas mãos no quadril do outro, afundando os polegares bem acima da bunda para que pudesse controlar com facilidade. Iero era perfeito, ele sabia se mover e ao mesmo tempo se deixar ser conduzido de qualquer forma. Pedicone lamentou estar tão excitado ou teria tomado bem mais tempo para foder aquele rapaz, ele com certeza iria querer fazer aquilo com mais calma em outra vez, mas agora tudo o que ele queria era se afundar dentro de Frank, o mais fundo possível, e ele o fez, agradecendo quando o interior de Frank o recebeu com a pressão ideal. 

Os dois respiraram fundo em conjunto antes de começar a se mover. Frank empinava o quadril e rebolava quando voltava a abaixar, Pedicone o ajudava com esse movimento para que não errasse o ritmo quando o tesão falava mais alto. Entre uma estocada mais funda e outra Pedicone acertava mais tapas na bunda de Iero, que então tomava aquilo como um incentivo para rebolar ainda mais. 

Pedicone não sabia por quanto tempo mais duraria, não com Frank se movendo daquela forma. Então ele se afastou, ouvindo mais um gemido de lamento de Iero ao se sentir vazio. Naquele instante os dois estavam tão altos que qualquer toque era mil vezes mais intenso. Pedicone se sentou no sofá e abriu as pernas, Frank não precisou de comando alguma para subir em seu colo, ele ficou feliz de finalmente poder acompanhar a expressão do outro enquanto ele dava seu melhor. 

“Você é uma putinha mesmo, não?” - Pedicone perguntou no meio de um sorriso quando Frank passou a mão contra a própria entrada e chupou os dedos em seguida. O menor sorriu e aproveitou a mão ainda úmida para guiar o pau de Pedicone para dentro de si outra vez. Os dois gemeram juntos enquanto Frank escorregava todo seu corpo até estar completamente preenchido. 

“Com certeza... Ainda mais quando sou bem fodido desse jeito” - Iero rebolou quando terminou a resposta e Pedicone fez a expressão mais sexy que Frank já viu na vida antes de o segurar pelo pescoço. 

Enquanto Iero fazia o esforço de subir e descer, Pedicone apertava e soltava o fluxo sanguíneo do pescoço do outro e assistia enquanto Frank rolava os olhos pelo prazer. Ele apoiou a mão na parte posterior do quadril de Frank e o ajudou a ter firmeza para sentar e rebolar em seu pau. Se de costas foi difícil se segurar para gozar rápido, Pedicone tinha certeza que aquela visão de Frank suado, avermelhado e gemendo seria quase impossível. Ele segurou o máximo que podia, mas logo seu corpo repuxou, ele largou a garganta de Frank e o segurou pelo quadril, impedindo que o rapaz se movesse para que então Pedicone empurrasse seu próprio corpo pra dentro dele. Não demorou tanto, talvez cinco estocadas e Pedicone sentiu a cabeça leve e seu corpo tremer quando o prazer irradiou. 

“Puta que pariu” - Ele pronunciou cada palavra espaçadas e ofegante. Seus olhos fecharam e ele relaxou o corpo, soltando Frank e apoiando a cabeça no sofá. 

Iero por sua vez não estava completamente satisfeito, ele apoiou as mãos no peitoral de Pedicone voltou a se mover, aproveitando que o pau do outro ainda estava duro, e assim como Pedicone não demorou para terminar. Seu gozo melou sua própria barriga e a de Pedicone, que ja havia aberto os olhos para admirar aquela cena. 

  
Frank não tinha ideia de onde Pedicone arrumou lenços umedecidos para os dois, mas ele se limpou enquanto assistia o outro jogar a caminha fora numa lixeira do canto do quarto. Os dois se vestiram em silêncio e Pedicone acendeu mais um cigarro. 

“Hum... Está tudo certo?” - Frank perguntou com receio. Se Pedicone quisesse o foder outra vez ele ainda toparia, mas só queria ter certeza de que não precisava correr para casa e arrumar dinheiro para paga-lo depois de tudo aquilo. 

“Relaxa. Está zerado, mas se precisar de mais drogas, ou outra coisa...” - E abriu um sorriso enquanto analisava Frank de novo, de cima a baixo e umedecia os lábios - “... Bem, você sabe onde me encontrar” 

  
Naquele fim de tarde Frank voltou a pé para casa, aproveitando para decorar muito bem o caminho. Na saída Mad devolveu seu celular, não parecia quebrado então ele apenas encaixou no bolso outra vez e foi só na porta de casa que ele sentiu vibrar. 

_BOB:_   
_Ei cara, você esqueceu sua mochila aqui e levou a minha. Quer que eu leve?_

E Frank gargalhou


End file.
